


It's Just A Job

by LucaHyuga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaHyuga/pseuds/LucaHyuga
Summary: It's just a job. Just a way to get money. That's all it is.When Tony finds himself broke, he let's other people use him so he can get money.That is until one of his old team book him and change his point of view.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

I don't enjoy what I do. I don't think anyone who does this actually _enjoys_ it. But it's just a job. It's just sex. That's all it will ever be. Meaningless sex. You just take it and then once it's over... You get paid. It's the only thing I know how to do. 

My name is Anthony Edward Stark. A couple of years back I was a billionaire genius playboy philanthropist. That was a couple of years back. I had my 15 minutes of fame... Or 15 years. I don't know. It was a long time. I had always been rich and famous. From a young child. I pretty much inherited wealth and fame from my father, who had earned it. I didn't earn it. Well I was a super hero for a while, but that crashed and burned. The world doesn't need a fossil in a shell any more. They have their heroes. I put my whole savings into being that hero. They just retired me. So now I do what I have to surive. I have an expensive lifestyle. This job means that I am still able to keep that life style up, but I am in no means rich anymore. 

So I just lay back and take it. Some people have different tastes. Some like me on top, some like me on bottom, some like me to be tied up against the wall. Whatever it is. I just take it. As long as the money comes in. 

I leave at the end of the session sore. I go home. I get a bath and try to soak up the feeling of disgust. My body doesn't ever come clean. I am disgusting. 

Coffee is next on the list. I have a strong coffee and wear an oversized jumper. I try to get comfortable and sit on a sofa. I look over at the mantle. 'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart'. That old arc reactor sits there. I haven't needed one of them for a while. But its proof of me having a heart. That is a symbol of who I used to be before I lost it all.

Tomorrow I will have another customer. A regular. Hes a client. The guy enjoys giving pain. A sadist. I wish that I was able to use an alias on these jobs, but anyone with a tv knows who I am. I have 3 more days till my day off. My day off is always the same.

I will get drunk. And I will try to kill mtself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thursday_

So the client today likes to give me pain. I just never expected... I mean of course I expected it. My heart pounded. He tied up my body, making me unable to move. My body was bound to whatever bed this was. This guy was insane. Usually its just whips and spanking. Today he wanted a change. 

He had a friend with him. I didn't know the other guy was coming. I couldn't say no because I was gagged. This guy just leaned to my ear and said:

"I'll pay you double." That didn't mean I was okay with it. I had never been with more than one person at a time. I didn't like this.

The new guy came up to me and felt me up.

I stared at the 'bed' in front of me and zoned out. I had to. Usually I zone out but this was worse. I had to block out all my senses for this. I managed to do it, however, which means I don't remember what happened. I just know that both men got off with me, my ass felt sore as fuck and I couldn't walk afterwards. Hands were covered in liquid, as was dicks. I just assume I got fisted then double penetrated. Just the thought of it makes me shudder. And I have to work tomorrow aswell.

This guy was getting taken off my clint list. Fisting is on my contract as a deal breaker.

**//I know its short. I know its horrible. Bare with me while we get into the _real_ story.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Friday_

I was in pain. I couldn't do it. I stayed sat down all day. And for the first time ever, I invited my client to my home. I just couldn't walk longer than to the door. This person is under the name 'old but sexy'. I don't usually know client's names, but that is for confidenciality. This person is aparently a virgin, but I am unsure as to if they are interested in dominating or being submissive. I don't mind which. Either way they will be gentle.

I set up my room and nervously waited, but when they walked through the door, my mouth dropped.

"Steve?" I asked.

"Tony?" He looked confused "I don't understand, I booked 'metal man'. Wait are you metal man?"

I found myself covering myself up.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. He sat next to me.

"You're a prostitute? I thought you were against that stuff?"

"It's just a job, Steve. I thought you were a Christian."

"Bucky wanted me to lose my virginity. So what is this like? I can't imagine it's very pleasant for you." 

~~It's the worst thing I've ever done.~~

"It's alright. It's just sex." I hope that it came through like I was being honest.

"You were always good at sex."

"How do you know?"

"I just heard it from people."

"Steve... Is this really what you want? I don't want to do it with you if you don't want to. You can have your money back."

"No. I am doing it. I need to." Steve sighed. He was checking my body out, seeing all the scars and marks that have formed due to this job. "If you don't want to, then I will walk."

"I'm fine with it."

~~I used to want to do it with you anyway.~~

And so we began. He wanted to dominate because he wanted me to be 'okay'. When he saw my ass, his mood dropped massively.

"Jesus, Tony." My ass was red raw. "What happened?"

"Yesterday's client broke the rules. Don't worry. I'm ok."

"Would you like to dominate. I don't want to add any more pain onto you." I wasn't fussed but he insisted that I dominate. 

I can honestly say it was pleasant. I would love it if he stayed my client, or if I just kept doing with him casually.

We laid after it the session, spooning. I didn't usually do this.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked me.

~~No. I am ending my life.~~

"Yeah I am free." I smiled softly. He looked at me.

"I would like to hang out. It's been a while." I nodded. I told him a time. 

When he felt it was time, he sat up and started to get dressed.

"Look after yourself. I want you to have a nice hot bath and relax. Tomorrow I will be asking what you did and if I am unsatisfied, I will force you to do relaxing stuff." He said and left. I felt warm. I felt happy. I don't know why though

**a/n- a bit longer than the last one but ughh. Im a bit more into the story now.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Saturday_

So last night after Steve left, I ran myself a bath. I sat in it for a good hour just soaking. I called someone and got a massage. Cream was put on me on irritated areas. The massager cost an amount of money which I could not afford. Seeing Steve today was going to have to be cheap, because I am flat broke.

Seeing Steve today though. It was amazing. We just hung out, I bought him a shirt... That guy loves skin tight clothing. But then he had to ruin it.

"I noticed your arms are scarred" he looked at me with eyes that were worried. I started to cover up my arms.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"You don't have to answer any of my questions, but Tony... Are you suicidal?" I took in a deep breath.

"Way to go dark, Steve." I laughed, trying to hide my emotions. I actually felt embarrassed right now. Upset and embarrassed. I felt vulnerable, like I had just walked into the street wearing no clothes. Exposed.

I rolled my eyes, but Steve had a stern look on his face.

"This isn't a joke, Tony."

"I didn't say it was." I wanted this conversation to end, but Steve took it a step further. He took hold of my arm and pulled my sleeve up to look at it. I looked down in shame.

"You have fresh cuts." He sighed. The super soldier stood up. He towered over me. "Come on." He said. I shook my head and covered my arm.

"I'm not-" he lifted me up over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I wriggled, trying to make it difficult for him to carry me. He held on tight, eventually my arms and legs got tired and I surrendered.

**//a/n- Why do i feel like Im writing too much. Mayeb this book is better to be short chapters but lots of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

He carried me to his motorbike and forced a helmet on to my head. I was sat there trying to take the helmet off when he started the engine. I had to quickly grab hold of his waist otherwise I would have gone flying. I started to roll curse words off the tip of my tongue. I was swearing like a sailor.

"Language!" Said Cap. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"Dick head!" I said. He pulled up and carried me into his home.

The bathtub. Thats where he put me. He locked me in the bathroom, wouldn't let me out until I had washed. This was turning into some of the kinky jobs I have had in the past. Afterwards, he had laid out some pyjamas for me. I think this was all a scheme so he could keep an eye on me.

"Tony. After seeing them, I have geniune concerns. I don't think you can look after yourself-"

"Yeah no S***. Ive never been able to look after myself, thats why I had Pepper and Happy employed to begin with."

"Don't interrupt me-"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." My sexual submissive side showing.

"You're moving in with me until I deem you fit to look after yourself without doing this to yourself!" he held my arm up, showing me my scars. Each scar was just a reminder of the way I f***ed up my life.

"What about work?"

"You go to your **old** place to work. Straight afterwards, you come home. You will be pampered and looked after. The best possible care. Look I know you need that job, thats why I'm not stopping you doing it. But if you think for one second that I am going to let you hurt yourself or worse over it, you have another thing coming."

"Alright" I bowed my head. "Where do I sleep." 

Steve had a sofa bed in his bedroom. Of course he had a sofa bed in his bedroom. When night time came, he locked the bedroom door and made the bed for me. There was no using the bathroom tonight, I guess. Though, I wouldn't need the bathroom if I slept all night. That probably wasn't going to happen. Steve doesn't know all my problems though. 

"If you need the toilet, wake me up and I'll take you."

"I don't need escorting. I'm not in an exam."

"No, you're in my house, under observations." He said


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n- this chapter is trigger warning. Worse than the previous ones**

Living with Steve wasn't that bad. He was annoying at times- making me go to bed by a certain time, and waking me up for breakfast at 9 am sharp. 9 am is too early. 

When I went to work, I was glad to have him. Especially after what happened on a Monday. I don't remember the date. I just remember seeing the word 'monday' as it happened. 

A new client walked in ready to book his appointments. A big muscular man. I had seen him some place before, but I couldn't remember where. He sat on a chair in front of me.

"I want the full package" He said. I looked him up and down.

"Thats $350" I said.

"I want it now."

"I'm not going to give you it now. You haven't made your appointments." I told him. He sighed and stood up.

"I really hoped you wouldn't be as awkward as the others." Then I remembered where I had seen this man before. He was in the news. Wanted for r*ping and murderering 4 prostitutes. I backed up from him.

"The others? Look, sir, if you want my services you have to follow the rules." He walked over to me, he was so much taller.

"Sluts shouldn't have rules. They should just be sluts." He said, backing me against the wall. His hands placed either side of me, trapping me.

"Well some of us ' _Sluts'_ have standards." I told him. That angered him. Me and my stupid mouth making things worse. He grabbed my hair and pulled it making me wince. His knee rose to my crotch and he rubbed it roughly. I hated this. I didn't want this.

"Are you the great Tony Stark who took 2 men at the same time? Really? You're pathetic." He threw me to the ground.

**No ones point of view**

Tony looked up at the man. His head had hit the ground as he was thrown and was bleeding slightly. 

"Why don't you do some exercise for me." The man smirked and laughed. He man-handled Tony like he was some weak child in need of scholding, putting him on his back. Tony reached to grab the man's hand in an attempt to stop him. 

The clock stroke 5. Tony's sessions were ending in half an hour. Steve would be there at 5:30 prompt. The guy had until then. Tony looked around the room to see if there was something which could help him. He kicked away from the man and got up, running into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and held it out.

"Stay back!" He yelled at the man, who had followed him.

"What do you think you're doing with that little man?" The guy said, coming closer. "I'm glad you chose which weapon you wanna die by. Lets make this good." Before Tony could act he was back on the floor. His head whacked against the wall. He blacked out briefly. The calendar fell from the wall and landed over his face. _'Monday'_ in red letters covering Tony's eye sight.

The guy touched Tony. He started to take control and did everything he wanted. He held the knife in his hand. 

Tony moved the calendar and the guy pinned down his arm. He couldn't cry. He was too angry to cry. He just wanted this over.

The guy stabbed the knife into Tony's arm, and started to cut down it. The noise was horrifying. A blood curdling scream. 

Thats when Steve ran in. 5:30 on the dot. He kicked the guy off Tony.

**Steve's Point of View**

I was horrified. Tony had told me he had a new Client coming. Well this new client seemed to be doing something he really shouldn't have been. I have never been so angry. 

All I saw was red. The next thing I knew he was unconcious on the floor and Tony was clinging to me shaking. I called the police and, by Tony's request, took him home. He needed to be looked after.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tony. You need to tell the police" Steve said to me. I shook my head. If I went to the police about this then I would he arrested. What I was doing wasn't exactly legal.

"Not happening. But Steve. If it makes you feel better... I'm quitting." I told him. People are so disrespectful when it comes to us prostitutes... Or jiggalos as the males are supposed to be called. First I got double penetrated by some morons- against my rules. Then that happened. What made it worse is the guy knew I got double penetrated. They must have been working together.

"You're quitting. I thought you needed the job" Steve said in concern. It was true, I needed the job. But after what just happened. I can't. Steve wrapped his arms around me tightly. I should have been okay with that but I really wasn't. I launched backwards to get away from him. "Sorry" he said. He closed his eyes. 

"This is why I should have quit years ago" I mumbled. "Its all my fa-"

"Don't say that. You are banned from saying the word 'fault'. It is not your fault at all." He said. I whimpered a bit. Of course it was my fault. If it wasn't my fault then whose fault was it? The guy went after prostitutes and jiggalos. I was a jiggalo. I had it coming.

"I would like to have a bath" I said. He nodded 

"Ill run you one" He patted my back. He called me through once he was done, though he had just filled a tub with hot water. I looked at it, looking confused. He chuckled and handed me a bath bomb. "Drop it in" he said. 

I did as I was told. It started to foam. I got it then. It was very satisfying. It surprisingly calmed me down. 

"Can you stay? While I bathe? Can you stay in here?" I asked. He nodded. I got in the bath while it was still foaming and giggled at the feeling of the bubbles coming out of the bomb touching me. I leaned backwards and relaxed a little, holding my hand out to Steve, who took it willingly. 

Something about Steve. I was starting to really appreciate him. My heart pound in my chest when he is near me. Its unnerving, but I love it. I haven't felt this way about anyone in such a long time. 


End file.
